Fresas con nata
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Un bol de fresas y otro con nata montada, un par de amigos ayudándose a superar el mal trago.


**Disclaimer**: THG no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor:** segundo regalo navideño para Rebeca, por acabar de leer el fic Aprendiendo con lo que te gusta Gale. Así que todito para ti ¿Creías que me había podido decidir entre Gale o Cuatro? No me conoces... Además sabes que a este fic le llevaba dando vueltas mucho tiempo... FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

...

Cierro los ojos agotado y me incorporo. Aunque el sol ya se haya ido hace al menos una hora sigue haciendo calor, hoy ha sido un día especialmente caluroso. Este principio de verano lo está siendo. Me seco el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y estiro un poco la espalda. Me duelen los riñones de estar tanto tiempo agachado. Pero ha merecido la pena, he recogido un montón de fresas, habrá al menos un kilo. El alcalde me las pagara muy bien.

Cierro el cerco donde tenemos las fresas para que los animales no entren y me siento junto a él, en la hierba fresca, mirando hacia el cielo que se va oscureciendo, no quiero presentarme sudando tanto delante de Madge. La chica y yo hemos adoptado una rutina extraña. Cuando salgo de la mina o cuando regreso del bosque espero con ella a que llegue su padre. Y mientras vemos el resumen de día de los Juegos. Los juegos de Katniss, de mi mejor amiga y de la suya. De la chica que estoy enamorado. Le dije que la quería, pero no sé si lo escucharía porque el Agente de Paz cerró la puerta antes. Y ahora no sé si quiero que lo escuchara o no, por todo lo que está pasando con el hijo del panadero y los amantes trágicos que él invento.

Cada día, cuando pico a su puerta, espero a que me la abra llorando y me diga que han acabado con Katniss. Es lo que más miedo me da. Con lo que sueño todas las noches y me despierto aterrorizado. Madge sabe eso perfectamente. No sé porque se lo conté, la chica nunca me cayó especialmente bien. Pero un día después de que Katniss se fuera, le lleve unas fresas, y…ocurrió todo de manera natural. La chica no es una estirada como aparenta con sus bonitos vestidos. Sabe escuchar. Y escuchó mis penas, cuando más necesitaba desahogarme. Me propuso que viera allí con ella el resumen que el todo el mundo está obligado a ver. Su padre llega tardísimo del Edificio de Justicia, y su madre siempre está acostada en la cama con dolores de cabeza, enferma. Así que ella está prácticamente sola, como yo.

Puede que eso nos haya unido para ser algo así como amigos, eso y Katniss por supuesto. Porque la veo morderse las uñas cada vez que a Katniss le ocurre algo. Como ese día cuando vimos que empezaron a lanzar esas bolas de fuego. O los Profesionales la acorralaron en el árbol. Tiene las uñas literalmente destrozadas, y ya no le importa los golpecitos que le dé en las manos. Ella sigue mordiéndolas, nerviosa, aterrada a veces, tanto que se pega a mí y cierra los ojos, como cuando vio a la chica del uno destrozada por las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas, una muerte horrible. De pequeño me picó una, antes de conocer a Katniss. Es uno de los dolores más horribles que he sentido. A parte de que del verrugón sale un olor pestilente.

Suspiro y me incorporo, ya es hora de irme, no tengo nada más que hacer, y en verano las alimañas salen antes, no me apetece encontrarme un perro salvaje de camino. Tengo que andar durante varios minutos y guardo el arco en el hueco del árbol. Ver el arco de Katniss ahí hace que se me encoja el corazón. Noto como si el calor aumentara unos cuantos grados y me cortara la respiración. Noto el sudor frío en la espalda y rezo para que Madge no me dé la terrible noticia.

Atravesar el distrito me lleva mucho menos tiempo que llegar desde el huerto de fresas a la valla. Cuando pico a la puerta de la parte trasera de la casa del alcalde me repeino un poco, creo que por costumbre y cuando Madge abre la puerta intento mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, aunque la finjo.

—Hola Gale —ella me sonríe, pero no es como siempre. Parece triste.

—Madge…¿Qué…?—La miro a los ojos—No me digas que…—No puedo acabar la frase porque se me apaga la voz.

—No…no…Katniss está bien…sigue viva y bien.—Dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones por el alivio. Me deja entrar y la sigo, lleva un vestido de tirantes azul cielo y por encima de las rodillas, y su perfume me golpea en la nariz, huele como a flores, es un olor muy agradable, ahora espero no oler muy mal por el sudor.

—¿Pero ha pasado algo verdad…? ¿Es el panadero? ¿Ha muerto?–Hasta donde sé el chico estaba escondido al lado de arrollo, medio muerto por un corte en la pierna que le había dado un profesional por salvar a Katniss.

—No…¿Viste algo anoche después del resumen?—Niego con la cabeza— Han anunciado que pueden salir dos tributos…—Susurra.— Ahora Katniss esta cuidado de él.— Dice cuando llegamos a la cocina, supongo que va a por té helado.

—Muy propio de ella…

—Se han besado.

—¿qué?

—Se han besado…Solo te lo digo para que estés preparado…

—Gracias….por decírmelo…— Ella me sonríe un poco, tristemente y mira la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

—¿Son fresas?— Mira una de las bolsas que llevo, en la otra llevo carne para mi familia, hoy apenas he cazado nada.—Sí…sé que os gustan y hoy había muchas maduras…

—¿Quieres unas pocas con nata? Puedo montar un poco antes de que empiece el resumen.—me sonríe.

—¿Fresas con nata? Nunca… las he probado con nata.

—Oh…Te encantaran… voy a montarla.— vuelve a mirar la hora y del frigorífico saca una jarra con lo que debe de ser la nata. La deja encima de la mesa y luego coge un bol y unas varillas y azúcar. Echa un poco del líquido que parece leche solo que más espeso en el bol y con las varillas empieza a batir el líquido con fuerza. Pone cara de concentración, y al poco parece que le cueste mover la mano, pero el líquido cada vez es más espeso, añade poco a poco el azúcar sin dejar de mover la mano. Y a los pocos minutos tiene una masa solida y cremosa.—Mira pruébalo…—coge un poco de la nata y me acerca el dedo a los labios, no lo pienso mucho cuando me meto su dedo en la boca para probarlo. Esta bueno, dulce y cremoso.

— Qué rico…—meto el dedo yo y lo vuelvo a probar.

—Así las fresas están más ricas.—Se pasa la lengua por los labios y yo sigo el movimiento de esta por ellos, Madge debería de dejar hacer ese tipo de gestos, son hipnóticos en una chica como ella, y lo que acaba de decirme de Katniss no ayuda. Se aleja de mí con la bolsa de fresas, aunque antes de coger unas pocas, pesa la bolsa en una pequeña bascula que tienen sobre la encimera.

—¿Por qué lo pesas?

—para que mi padre sepa cuanto tiene que pagarte.

—Yo también voy a comer de ello, no hace falta que pague eso…—Murmuro, no quiero favores, o al menos no muchos más.

—Yo te invito.–Me sonríe mientras que ahora si coge unas cuantas fresas y las lava. Luego las coloca en otro bol.—Vamos al salón, está a punto de empezar.

La sigo aunque no me apetece mucho ver el resumen, sabiendo que voy a ver a Katniss besar a otro. Se sienta en el sofá y lo palmea a su lado, para que me siente, cuando lo hago me da el bol de la nata. Ella coge una fresa y la hunde en la nata luego se lo lleva a la boca. Emite un sonido de satisfacción, eso suena como a algunos sonidos que he escuchado de las gargantas de algunas chicas. Enciende el televisor y pone las fresas frente a mí. Cojo una y hago lo mismo que ha hecho ella. Esta realmente exquisito, tendremos que probarlo con la nata de la leche de Lady.

En el televisor empieza el resumen, apenas se centran en el resto de tributos, empieza con el anuncio y con el grito de Katniss llamando al panadero, luego muestran como le limpia y le cura las heridas. El chico apenas puede con su alma, no sé si Katniss lo sabrá pero yo no daría nada por él. Está más muerto que vivo. Cuando veo como Katniss se inclina sobre el chico aparto la mirada del televisor, se lo que va a hacer. Madge tampoco mira el televisor. Me está mirando con las cejas arqueadas.

—Lo siento…Ojala pudiera…hacer algo…—Se pasa de nuevo la lengua por los labios y yo vuelvo a quedarme atrapado en ese gesto. Maldita chica, no sé si sabrá lo guapa que es y lo que puede hacer en los chicos, si lo hace inconsciente o conscientemente. Pero con gestos así ha conseguido que empiece a atraerme, y mucho. La chica es una preciosidad, rubia como todos los comerciantes, alta para su edad, labios sonrosados, ojos grandes y verdes, nariz pequeña y respingona.

—Podrías hacer algo, pero luego no podría volver aquí…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer?—Sonrío y la miro a los labios

—Oh…—Jadea—Lo entiendo…—Aparta la mirada hacia su regazo, noto como sus mejillas se enrojecen, y estoy esperando a que me eche de ahí con alguna excusa. Pero no lo hace, coge un poco de nata en su dedo y lo mira. Luego me mira a mí y me acerca la nata a los labios, pero no espera a que abra la boca como antes, me la esparce en los labios y luego se acerca a mí, me mira a los ojos un segundo y luego su boca se pega a la mía, lame la nata de mis labios y los mordisquea, no me resisto más y le devuelvo el beso con la misma dulzura que está usado Madge. Sabe a nata y sus labios son exquisitos, tan carnosos como parecen, y mucho más suaves de lo que imaginaba.

—Madge…

—Sssshhhh…—me calla—es lo que necesitas y yo estoy aquí…—me vuelve a besar pegándose un poco más a mí— y podrás volver siempre que quieras… y estaré aquí para lo que quieras…—Susurra contra mis labios—Siempre. Para lo que necesites…

No necesita decir nada más, dejo los boles encima de la mesa de café y vuelvo a sus labios, esta vez el beso no es tierno por mucho que la nata siga notándose en su boca. La beso con pasión y me dejo arrastrar por la lujuria que sus labios han hecho que sienta. Madge no se queda atrás, me devuelve el beso igual, mordiendo mis labios, enredando sus manos en mi pelo. Gimiendo suavemente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos besándonos hasta que son sus manos las que se dirigen al bajo de mi camiseta y lo levantan para sacármela por encima de la cabeza. Dejo que lo haga separándome solo un par de segundos de ella y levantando los brazos. Luego nuestras bocas vuelven a chocar y a devorarse, nuestras lenguas juegan y se lamen mientras que sus manos acarician mis hombros y los costados de mi cuerpo, haciendo que se me erice la piel. Estar en un sitio cómodo es muy diferente a los polvos rápidos de la escombrera.

Obligo a Madge a que se recueste en el sofá, aunque no opone resistencia cuando lo hago, y tampoco me impide que acaricie el exterior de uno de sus muslos. Ella jadea con suavidad contra mis labios y sus dedos se clavan en mi espalda cuando mi mano sube un poco más y toca el borde de su ropa interior sobre su trasero. La miro a los ojos, que están oscurecidos cuando mi mano se coloca un poco más arriba, sobre su trasero, lo aprieto y gime con suavidad. Frota su nariz contra la mía mientras que acaricio su culo y lo sigo apretando con suavidad. Cierra los ojos cuando acaricio de nuevo su muslo pero esta vez mi mano va hacia delante, al interior de éste y la beso de nuevo cuando mis dedos se colocan sobre su intimidad. Gime aún más y arquea la espalda cuando mis dedos se mueven sobre la tela de sus bragas, estimulando así su clítoris y la entrada a su cuerpo. Madge pronto capta el ritmo de mis dedos y sus caderas se mueven al mismo ritmo mientras que gime con suavidad. Cuando sus suspiros y gemidos se vuelven más intensos dejo de mover los dedos, aún es pronto para que se corra. Ella gruñe de frustración contra mis labios y me los muerde con suavidad.

—Tranquila…

Susurro contra sus labios. Ella asiente, aunque parece más ansiosa que yo porque se baja la cremallera del vestido, aunque me permite a mí que se lo quite. Su ropa interior tiene pinta de cara, como todo su atuendo. Es un conjunto del mismo color que el vestido, con bordados y puntilla que le da un toque muy sugerente, supongo que así es como puede vestir alguien que tiene dinero.

Bajo a su cuello y lo lamo y mordisqueo mientras que paso mis manos por detrás de su cuerpo y de un solo movimiento desabrocho su sujetador. Sin abandonar su cuello y su hombro deslizo los tirantes del mismo por sus brazos y me deshago de él. Ella me abraza más contra su cuerpo pero no pienso perderme el espectáculo que deben de ser sus pechos, me incorporo un poco para mirarlos, tienen un tamaño perfecto y cada uno tiene un pezón igual de perfecto, sonrosado, clarito, erizado, pidiendo ser atendido. Mis labios bajan a uno de ellos mientras que el otro es acariciado y pellizcado a la vez que ella se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo gimiendo y jadeando, pidiéndome que siga, pidiéndome más.

Puedo darle mucho más, todo lo que ella quiera y me deje. Sigo centrado en sus pechos, pasando de besar y morder uno a besar morder el otro mientras que mis manos agarran la única prenda de ropa que le queda y se la deslizo por los muslos. Tengo que apartarme de su pecho para hacer que abandone del todo su cuerpo. Creo que Madge intenta tapar su desnudez encogiendo un poco sus piernas, pero no voy a permitir que se avergüence ahora. Cojo sus rodillas y se las separo. Preciosa vista. Madge es toda una monada desnuda, y hace que me excite todavía más, los pantalones me molestan demasiado. Solo quiero quitármelos y entrar en ella.

Antes de inclinarme de nuevo sobre su cuerpo me deshago de mi ropa. Pantalones y calzoncillos desaparecen de mi cuerpo junto con los zapatos de un solo tirón, todo junto. Madge se muerde el labio al verme desnudo, me da miedo preguntarle si es su primera vez, por lo que no voy a hacerlo, si lo es, ella quiere que sea el primero, y a mí no me importa serlo. Ahora mismo ya no puedo parar mis instintos más básicos.

—iré con cuidado…—Madge asiente y separa más las piernas haciéndome jadear y gemir al verla hacer eso.

—Hazlo ya, Gale…ya…—Se incorpora y me besa con pasión haciendo que me recueste sobre ella.

Sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo me hace jadear y olvidar todo y a todos, olvido dónde estamos y porque estamos así. Cuando empiezo a empujarme dentro de ella olvido hasta como me llamo. Su calor, la humedad, su gemido, me enciende y hace que todo mi cuerpo hormiguee de placer. Mi movimiento es lento y contenido, siento como me cuesta avanzar, como ella aprieta los dientes, no es momento para sentirme mal por desvirgarla, ella lo quiere y yo también. Cuando estoy completamente dentro y su calor me envuelve me quedo quieto unos segundos. Ella posa sus manos en mis caderas. Nos miramos a los ojos durante esos segundos, poco a poco sube sus manos y acaricia mi espalda y luego mi pelo. Solo empiezo a moverme con suavidad cuando ella vuelve a besarme. A medida que ella empieza a gemir con más intensidad mis movimientos son más rápidos y más fuertes. Ella gime más, y me rodea con las piernas, sus manos me abrazan la espalda y sus dedos se clavan en ella, si no se hubiera mordido tanto las uñas me arañaría, pero no me molesta en absoluto, porque noto como ella está cerca, y yo también. Muerdo sus labios, gimo contra su boca, jadeamos a la vez, ella mueve también sus caderas frotándose contra mí, llega a su orgasmo, ahogando su intenso gemido en mi boca, en mis labios, apretándome en pequeñas contracciones en su interior, haciendo que alcance el mío mordiendo su labio inferior.

Cierro los ojos y me quedo apoyado sobre su cuerpo unos segundos mientras que ella acaricia mi espalda con suavidad, desenreda sus piernas de mí y se relaja acariciándome, ambos nos relajamos hasta que nuestra respiración se vuelve normal.

— Gale, ¿Estas mejor?—Asiento contra su cuello y lo beso.—Estaré a tu lado…siempre. No quiero que dejes de venir por aquí, podemos…olvidarnos de esto…de ahora…

—No voy a olvidarlo—La miro— Y mucho menos a dejar de venir por aquí, si me dejas…me gusta estar contigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Por su puesto, ¿crees que me quedaría si no?— Ella sonríe y la beso en los labios.—¿Te ha gustado?

—Mucho…—Susurra y noto como sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco más de lo que están.

—Pues es lo que importa, si a ti te gusta y a mí me gusta…podemos repetir, dejarnos llevar…

—Y olvidar los problemas de otros.—Murmura ella.

—Y olvidar problemas de otros…—Repito.—Al menos por un rato...—susurro mirándola a los ojos.

—Entonces aquí me tendrás…para lo que quieras…—me besa de nuevo con mucha ternura, abrazándome.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor 2**: Lemmon de Madge y Gale, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿me merezco un review?


End file.
